Los Monstruos no sabemos llorar
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: El grito infernal del titán se escuchó por última vez al retorcerle yo misma el pescuezo. El jovencito salió disparado en un segundo de entre aquella carne maltrecha, cayendo en un lugar desconocido hasta que volví a avistarlo. Su acompañante asiática se dirigió rápidamente a su destruido ser... Sonreí inevitablemente. Al fin y al cabo, los monstruos no sabemos llorar.
**I**

 _El grito infernal del titán se escuchó por última vez al retorcerle yo misma el pescuezo, intentando este levantarse de nuevo para volver a golpearme inútilmente. El jovencito salió disparado en un segundo de entre aquella carne maltrecha, cayendo en un lugar desconocido hasta que volví a avistarlo. Inconsciente, sangrante... francamente, hermoso a mi vista, cubriendo la hierba verde de rojo intenso._

 _-¡EREN!-su acompañante asiática se dirigió rápidamente a su destruido ser... pero no llegó a tiempo-¡EEREN!-de un saltó, aplasté al chico, dejando mi pie impregnado de su esencia magnífica... y a la muchacha no queriendo creer lo que ocurría..._

 _Sonreí inevitablemente._

 _-¡EEREEEEN!_

...

Parpadeé, extasiada por los dulces rayos de sol que contorneaban mi figura, atada con cadenas tras las sábanas, vigilada por un par de guardias que veían con ese desprecio que tanto odiaba... aunque entendible.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de mis labios a medida que ponía medio cuerpo en pie, sintiendo un leve dolor donde ella me agredió tan fuertemente en el campo de batalla... Que a pesar de haberme regenerado, seguía notando invisible.

-Vaya...-solté, recorriendo con el dedo dónde debería estar la grave herida causada días atrás.

-Cierra el pico-me agredió verbalmente uno de los guardias, llamando mi atención, que le lanzó una mirada indiferente.

-Eh-el otro intentó calmar la situación... En vano, claro. Las memeces que su compañero decía sin cesar solo causaron una risa estridente de mi parte, que en ocasiones ni siquiera se dirigió a ellos.

El numerito de ambos (él despotricando contra mí y yo riéndome en su contra) no duró mucho.

-¡PUTA!-su puño se alzó, estampándose con fuerza contra mi rostro, rabioso, no siendo capaz yo de impedírselo debido a mis cadenas de seguridad-¡MONSTRUO!-vociferó, pegándome una, y otra vez, y otra... mientras su compañero veía a otro lado sin importarle nada de lo que allí delante ocurría...

¿Y a quién narices le importa?

Sinceramente... me lo merezco.

...

-¡BASTA YA!-antes de que la cosa fuera aún más lejos, un hombre de gran tamaño apareció tras la puerta, acompañado de algunos rostros conocidos. Dos de sus guardaespaldas apartaron al "luchador" de encima de mí, regañando a ambos por sus acciones impulsivas. Goteando sangre a raudales, limpié lo que pude con el reverso de la mano, seria. Ahora no tenía tantas ganas de sonreír, y me resultaba comprensible.

El hombre recién entrado simplemente suspiró al verme, o al menos eso supuse. No quise ver a nadie, así que dirigí mis ojos a la ventana reluciente que aún me iluminaba con su cálida luz.

-Ackerman, quédate aquí-ordenó implausible, saliendo inmediatamente de la sala con mis anteriores guardias, dejándome a solas con "Ackerman" que, a paso lento, se posicionó al lado de la puerta, viéndome tan fija que hasta me incomodó, abrazándome a una de mis rodillas, apoyando la cabeza sobre el ventanal.

Todo estuvo en un relajante silencio... hasta que "Ackerman" habló, amenazante.

-Debería haberte matado-reconocí su voz al instante. Era ella.

-Hm... Ya...-fue lo único que pude decir (¿nervios, quizá?).

-Definitivamente... Voy a matarte...

-Je-sonreí-. Pues ahora estoy atada-le enseñé mis cadenas-. Es una gran oportunidad.

El silencio se cernió otra vez en la humilde habitación.

La sangre comenzó a hacerse insoportable en mis fosas nasales. La limpié todo lo que pude pero esta no se detenía. Me había pegado fuerte el cabrón...

-Mierda-siseé, escupiendo sobre mi manga para utilizarla cómo trapo substitutivo. Mis manos estaban cubiertas de ese color intenso que tanto me gusta, pero que ahora empiezo a aborrecer solo por molestia. Acerqué la manga a la sangre cayente...

-Espera-no la oí acercarse siquiera. Estoica, acarició la sangre que minutos antes pretendía quitarme sin ayuda, aún yo reacia al contacto.

-¿Qué haces?-pero nada, ni un silbido. Continuó con su tarea de limpieza, mientras admiraba considerablemente su rostro oriental, sencillamente perfecto. Ojos **(color de ojos)** míos no evitaron el contacto con su cuerpo cubierto por su uniforme... Me gustaban los hombres. Pero no desechaba la idea de estar con mi mismo género. Aunque dudo que alguien quisiese estar con alguien tan horrible cómo yo.

-¿Qué miras?-frunció el ceño al notar cierta mirada indiscreta recorrerla de arriba a abajo.

-Eres guapa-y era verdad, al menos para mí gusto.

-Gracias-se alejó, viendo el plato de comida que no había tocado (más bien que no se habían molestado a ofrecerme)-. ¿Hambre?

-Sip.

Asintió al momento. Pronto hubo cogido aquella bandeja llena de tierno alimento para ofrecérmela... a su manera.

-¡Hegh!-lanzó la bandeja a mi persona, cubriendo todo lo que pudo con lo que llevaba encima... La bandeja rebotó en el suelo en un sonido parecido al que soltó antes de atacarme. Acostumbrada, comprensiva, reí, sintiendo que sonaba a algo más bien triste.

-Ya decía yo que todo era demasiado bonito...

 **II**

 _Iracunda, la muchacha atacó tan deprisa que apenas pude reaccionar cuando esta cortó brutalmente la zona entre el brazo y el pecho, dejando al primero prendiendo de un hilo rojizo que no tardé en apretar solo para acelerar mi regeneración. Pero al instante, ella volvió a atacar. Intenté esquivarla con éxito, hiriendo solo un trozo de mi oreja izquierda. Su cable se enganchó a mi piel nuevamente. Quise desprenderlo... Imposible. La joven de rasgos orientales volvió al ataque, soltando amenazas, gritos histéricos... Iba a por mí con todas sus fuerzas._

 _¿Conseguiría lo que muchos no?_

 _¿Conseguiría matarme?_

...

Bruscamente, el pequeñajo que me había estado torturando junto a aquella insistente de gafas, me soltó en la celda (ya vigilada), cerrándola sin perder el tiempo. No me moví ni un milímetro. De espaldas, de pie, escuché lo que tenía que decirme. Lo que me decía (con sus variaciones) desde que el juicio se dio a lugar hace ya... No recuerdo.

-Será mejor que mañana hables, mierda inmunda-pausó-. Estás sentenciada. Si mañana no hablas **morirás**.

-Ja...-sus pasos se alejaron hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, lo que me dio la oportunidad de desplomarme sobre el colchón, aún duro, cómodo, respirando agitadamente, jadeando todo lo que allí con ellos tuve que aguantarme. Mi pecho subía y bajaba queriendo romperse con cada latido que mi corazón emitía, oyendo de mientras los refunfuños de los guardias al ser los encargados de vigilarme cuando podrían estar haciendo algo más interesante. O al menos hasta que el chirriante sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, acompañado de unos pasos detenidos antes de llegar a mi celda aislada. El chasqueo que se escuchó provocó que los vigilantes se marcharan al instante, echándome un vistazo al partir, escondido en risas profundas, supongo que alegrándose de lo que vendría ahora. No era la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que, varios miembros de la milicia venían a cierta hora para aprovecharse de mi encarcelamiento. Mi cuerpo herido se tensó, ya regenerándose. Todos mis cabellos de punta. El pecho comenzó a arderme, al igual que mi estómago. Jadeé con mayor dificultad.

-No...-gemí, casi interiormente-...No...

Eran pasos solitarios. Uno. Uno solo. Hasta ahora solo habían sido palizas... Podía soportarlo. Pero, ¿quién dice que hoy no ocurriría lo peor? No era buena señal. Uno, no era buena señal.

-Nono...-asustada a más no poder, apoyé la cabeza fuertemente en el colchón hasta conseguir levantar mi trasero, y de esa forma, dar una voltereta, quedando sentada sobre el rincón de la cama un segundo antes de lanzarme al suelo y esconderme (al rodar) bajo ella.

 _ **TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

Y se detuvo. Veía sus botas a través de la celda, quietas.

Era una mala persona. La peor... Pero nadie se merece _eso_. Nadie. No soy precisamente guapa, pero... No sé. No lo sé. Tengo mucho miedo de perderla... Es lo único bueno que me queda en el cuerpo...

...

-¿Estás ahí?

Suspiré, aliviada cómo en toda mi vida.

"Ackerman".

Arrastrándome, salí magullada de nuevo debido al suelo rasposo de la sala, aunque con media sonrisa, más que sincera.

-Hey-dije, viéndola de reojo un instante. Esta se acomodó gracias a los barrotes que formaban la puerta.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Bah-me dejé caer sobre el colchón. En un buen principio sentada, pero acabé por estirarme completamente en él, ladeadamente, con tal de no clavarme las manos atadas en la columna.

-Bueno, tampoco me importa-comprensible, querida-. ¿Sufres?

-¿Eso te sirve de consuelo?-por primera vez, fui capaz de mirarla tan directamente.

-Mataste a Eren-ignoró mi pregunta, apretando los labios-. **YO** voy a matarte a ti.

Reí flojo a medida que volvía a levantarme, paseando un poco por el corto pasillo de al lado de la cama. No quería acercarme a ella, ni a nadie.

-¿No te cansas de repetirte?-sonreí, burlona, viéndola, tan bonita cómo cuando se acercó a mí aquella vez que a veces... anhelaba.

Ahora fue ella quien, sorprendiéndome, no quiso mirarme, sujetándose apenas a uno de los fríos barrotes.

-Es algo que quiero que tengas muy presente-pausó-. Porqué-

-... vas a matarme-la interrumpí. Mi cara reflejaba la profunda rabia y agobio al que me estaba sometiendo. Sobretodo yo no estando acostumbrada a estar con personas-. Joder. Cállate ya con eso... ¡Ugh!

Manos fuertes rodearon mi cuello endeble, estrangulándolo, probablemente dejando marcas. Había conseguido abalanzarse sobre mí sin que yo pudiera reaccionar ni dándome tiempo a percibir cómo abría la puerta, hiriéndome levemente debido al impacto contra tan terrible suelo. Su rostro indicaba una furia descontrolada que desbocaba en mi cuello.

-Se acabó-comenzó a decir-. No puedo más. No puedo soportar ver tu tan despreocupado ser... ¡Has matado a Eren! ¡Él era mi familia! ¡Te odio! **¡Vas a morir!**

La fuerza que ejerció entonces se hizo insoportable.

Buscaba aire sin encontrarlo.

A veces reía nerviosamente, sin saber por qué.

Aquellas preguntas volvieron a mi mente.

¿Conseguiría lo que muchos no?

¿Conseguiría matarme?

 **III**

 _Directa a apuñalar mi ojo, y yo lista para ello, algo se lanzó contra la chica, desclavando al instante el cable punzante de mi pecho y apartándola lejos de mi visión._

 _¿Dónde están?_

 _Mi brazo pronto se habría regenerado. Lentamente levanté mi cuerpo posado en la hierba, aún con el joven titán bajo mis pies, aplastado por el impacto. Miré de un lado a otro... Ni rastro._

 _¿Dónde...?_

 _-¡Oh!-un hombre rubio se acercó tan rápido cómo la muchacha extranjera a mi nuca... cortándola conmigo al instante, junto a algunos de mis miembros..._

...

¿Conseguiría lo que muchos no?

¿Conseguiría matarme?

La presión allá en mi cuello cada vez iba a peor. No tardaría mucho en quedarme sin aire... Al menos que...

-O...ye...-respirando agitadamente, conseguí enrollar sin que se diera cuenta (creo) ambas piernas en su cadera, encastada profundamente en la mía-...que...-tragué saliva al notar que apretó un poco más.

-¿Qué intentas, zorra?-cuestionó, quedándose sin aliento al notar que yo tampoco me quedé atrás en la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí, apretando, rozando su intimidad tan cubierta con la mía gracias a mis piernas envueltas en ella-¿Qué...?-me abofeteó, enojada por mi comportamiento indecente, dándome la oportunidad entonces de respirar al fin.

Jadeante, reí, causándole aún más ira.

-Realmente eres un monstruo...-afirmó, esta vez sin apretar mi endeble trozo de carne por el que todavía me mantenía sujeta-¿Por qué mataste a Eren?-sus dedos se marcaron en los moretones hechos por ella con anterioridad **-¿¡Por... QUÉ!?**

Las lágrimas fluyeron lento a través de sus mejillas blanquecinas, una de ellas ligeramente dañada por un corte encantador, cayendo directamente en mi rostro asfixiado, cínico por desgracia, que le sonrío, mostrando dientes, no sabiendo cómo echar aquellas gotas saladas que mi agresora si hacía, claramente triste.

- **¿¡POR QUÉ!?** -repitió al no obtener respuesta, ejecutando su anterior acción... aún con menos fuerza.

Mi sonrisa (substitutivo de las lágrimas) se marchitó, volviendo a su semblante serio por unos segundos, provocando un gruñido innecesario de su parte.

-¿¡POR- ¡AH!

En un repentino movimiento, sus manos no alcanzaron a detenerme, quedando mi nariz rozando la suya, dándome la oportunidad de susurrarle lo que tenía que decirle:

 **-** Pochemu ya khochu byt' svobodnym *1 **-**

Su piel blanquecina se erizó al sentir el chocar mis palabras contra esta. El ardiente calor de sus mejillas envolvió nuestra ahora compartida de forma cálida, al mismo tiempo, peligrosa... Me atreví a dejar salir un largo resoplido de aire guardado sobre su, ya, "piel de gallina", estremeciéndola delicadamente a mi contacto.

 _ **-**_ Kak besplatno, kak vy khotite byt' __ _ **-**_

Esperé antes de hundirme nuevamente en el suelo de textura desagradable. Debían de haber pasado años tras mi último contacto tan cercano y... agradable.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de que decir o hacer. Pero levemente, intentó volver para responderme...

-¿Qué...?

-¿¡Qué demonios hacéis!?-un hombre de lo más extraño (y desconocido para ambas, por lo que comprobé) apareció tras el leve trozo de pared que cubría la esquina donde se encontraba el pasillo-¡Tú!-señaló a mi "contacto", furioso-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Curiosamente, no obedeció. Veía impactada al hombre del mismo modo que segundos antes me observaba a mí, aún bajo ella, casi por propia voluntad. Su cabello negro se balanceaba tiernamente debido a tan bruscos movimientos realizados, sudando frío por los nervios causados por cierta "monstruo".

\- Ne volnuytes', Akerman -esta se giró. Sus ojos asiáticos remarcaban una profunda sorpresa... un dolor agudo...- _._ Eto ne proizoydet nichego budet _..._ -apreté las cadenas de mis pies contra su columna fortalecida, causándole daño.

-¿¡Qué coño está diciendo!?

Pidiendo respuestas, fue ignorado.

\- Ty i ya na toy zhe storone -la cadena se rompió, consternando a "Ackerman" que gritó de categoría- _._ Khotite , chtoby byt' svobodnym ... Vy khotite byt' svobodnymi ... Kak _-_

-¡Cállate!-el hombre asustadizo me interrumpió deliberadamente, apuntándome con su arma tras la celda-¡Habla de una vez, asquerosa! ¡Qué has dicho!

"Ackerman" jadeaba desesperada. ¿El dolor habría sido demasiado? Pero no. Me equivoqué totalmente.

-¿Qué-habló, todavía aguantando ese agudo "pinchazo" rompedor causado por mí-... quieres... decir...?

Ella buscaba respuestas.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Sal de ahí de una vez!

Eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres... decir?

Porqué...

- **¿¡Qué quieres decir!?**

...yo también, buscaba respuestas.

 **-¿Los monstruos saben llorar?-**

-¿Eh?

Advirtiendo su distracción, me abalancé contra ella, clavando un fuerte golpe en su frente que fue suficiente para dejarla en el suelo.

Las cadenas a mi espalda se rompieron gracias al apoyo de esta, cayendo al suelo, retumbando por la sala, asustando ya de por sí al tembloroso hombre que seguía amputándome...

Algo de sangre se escurrió a través de mi rostro.

Gustosamente, la lamí...

El hombre era incapaz de hablar.

Y yo era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

 _-JI-_

 **IV**

...

Corrí hacia mi obstáculo a medida que cada vez menos atacantes se hacían presentes para detenerme.

Notaba el cansancio, pero si no daba lo mejor de mí, jamás podría salir de aquí.

Un cable más se clavó en mi piel titánica, intentando nuevamente herirme en vano. Agarré el fino cordón y estampé sin problemas al muchacho de malvadas intenciones en alguno de los tejados. Pronto se aproximaron uno, dos, cinco... Ninguno de ellos consiguió salir con vida gracias a mi fuerza e habilidades.

Mostré mis dientes a los muertos, curvados en una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de llegar.

-¡NO!-se escuchó en alguno de los tejados destruidos que me rodeaban-¡VA A...!

Hundí completamente una de mis enormes pezuñas en el suelo, ayudándome a dar ese empujoncito que necesitaba para agarrar el muro y, prácticamente, pasarlo por encima sin destruirlo, cayendo en pie sobre un territorio desconocido, nuevo, el único que necesitaba para llegar otra vez a mi libertad, allá, pasado el horizonte que la muralla grisácea cubría.

Sonreí, por la que sería última vez, macabra a mi "amiga" vengativa, que al igual que sus compañeros, veía extraña cómo traspasé sin problemas el muro, para después poner su típica emoción de rabia, encastada en el rostro.

Echaré de menos tu ira, Ackerman

Mis patas empezaron la carrera antes de que yo autorizase tal movimiento, pero no me opuse a él. No podía perder el tiempo. La libertad... estaba cerca.

 _**-Parece que ha desarrollado cierto lazo afectivo con la recluta Mikasa Ackerman...-la puerta estaba abierta, dejándome escuchar una conversación que debería permanecer en mi anonimato._

 _-¿"Cierto lazo afectivo"?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

 _Oí pasar las hojas del informe que siempre llevaba consigo._

 _-Cómo explicarlo... Es como si fuera... la única que le gustase..._

 _-¿Cómo?-al parecer, este hombre era duro de entendederas._

 _-Me explicaré. Es como si estuviese... A pesar del odio que Ackerman profesa hacía ella, es como si estuviese...-suspiró-. Hoy no me salen las palabras. Pongamos un ejemplo. Es como si estuviese...**_

¿Qué?

...

-¡MIKASAAAA!

El tiempo se detuvo.

Di mi último paso.

Un leve pitido se escuchaba sin cesar. No oía nada más.

¿Eh?

Mis cabellos **(color de pelo)** entorpecieron el paso de mi visión... Ojalá aquello hubiera durado más tiempo.

La joven asiática caía lentamente de costado, dejando en el aire tristes manchas de sangre... sobresalientes de su cuello cortado, haciendo juego con su distintiva bufanda rojiza.

¿Qué?

El tiempo volvía a su ritmo considerablemente.

Ackerman aterrizó sobre el suelo de la muralla, sangrante...

Sus compañeros gritaban aterrados por lo ocurrido, dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a ella.

Uno de ellos... sujetaba una única cuchilla... empapada de sangre...

¿La han... matado?

 _**-...enamorada. Probablemente esa es la palabra más cercana. Enamorada-**_

Imbécil.

 **Los monstruos no se enamoran**.

...

Ackerman me veía fijamente, cómo yo a ella. Estaba aguantando, sujetando su cuello empapado de rojo, queriendo detener la hemorragia. Sus ojos ya no indicaban fuerza...

Distraída, varios militares se apresuraron a cortar profundamente mis ojos, dejando así entonces de verla.

-¡AHORA!-gritaron, pero no les di la oportunidad de tocarme. El humo comenzó a dispersarse de aquel cuerpo titánico, saliendo de él encubierta por la niebla formada, huyendo de entre los tejados sin que nadie se fijase en mí, rápida cómo un rayo hasta llegar a las murallas en un brinco sobrenatural... Dejándome al lado de aquella herida y muriente Ackerman.

Al verme, a pesar de su grave herida que poco a poco iba quitándole la vida, alcanzó su espada, apuntándome apenas de pie.

-Te voy a... MATARR...-jadeó, clavando la punta de su espada en mi cuello-... Sí...

 _**-¿Enamorada?-el más idiota de los dos río a carcajada limpia-Bueno, de ser así..._ _ **¿No crees que esa chica sería un cebo perfecto?**_ _**_

-¡No te muevas!-no tardaron en rodearnos, apuntándome con sus armas al igual que ella. El jovencito rubio que, deduzco que fue quién gritó tan desesperadamente su nombre de pila, no pudo acercarse a ella debido al impedimento de miembros veteranos que lo sujetaban sin mucho esfuerzo.

El plan de aquellos idiotas había salido a la perfección...

Estaba acorralada.

 _**"Si no hablas mañana morirás"**_

-Maldito enano de mierda...-dije por lo bajo, al comprender que no andaba del todo desencaminado.

-No hables...-Ackerman restregó suave la afilada katana, cortando gentil un pequeño tajo que sangró, escurriéndose el líquido-...Call-sus piernas fallaron, cortándome nuevamente... Sangraba demasiado.

-¡Mikasa!-su amigo la alertó, pero esta no hizo caso. Aún en el suelo, muriendo de la peor forma posible, me apuntaba con fiereza.

-Me niego...-respiró profundamente-... **¡ME NIEGO A DEJAR ESTE MUNDO SIN ANTES HABER ACABADO CON TU... vida!**

La brisa distorsionó el ambiente a traición. Cuando mis largos mechones me lo permitían, conseguía ver a la chica revolviéndose en su propio rojo, queriendo no morir y dejarme a mí en este mundo cuando, su amado Eren, había muerto asesinado por mis manos... Pero no había nada que hacer. No tenía fuerzas. No tenía nada... cómo yo.

-Entonces... ¿Voy a morir?-una tos acompañó a sus palabras arrastrada, aguantando, aunque solo fuera un brazo sujeto a aquella su arma.

 _**-..._ _ **enamorada.**_ _Probablemente esa es la palabra más cercana._ _ **Enamorada**_ _-**_

-Enamorada, ¿eh?-susurré para mí, viendo a " **mi amor** "... ir con Eren...

-Eren...-incoherente soltó, viendo el hermoso cielo despejado-... Lo siento, Eren... No he sabido...

-¡MIKASA!

-¡MIKASA!

Ambos compañeros, alto y bajo, castaño y rubio, la llamaron en su final... Sus ojos ya no mostraban nada más que cuencas vacías que se cerraban fatalmente.

-...protegerte...

-Adiós, mi querida Mikasa-pronuncié su nombre por primera y última vez, ensanchando una sonrisa.

" **Mi amor** " cerró sus ojos para la eternidad.

Yo sonreía...

Al fin y al cabo...

Cómo suponía...

 _..._ _ **Los monstruos no sabemos llorar aún haber perdido a alguien a quién podía llamar**_ _..._

 _..._ _ **"mi amor"**_ _..._

 _..._ _ **mi único amor**_ _..._

-¿Eh? ¿Está... llorando...?-reaccioné al instante. Gotas saladas recorrían mis mejillas **(color de piel)** , cayendo sobre mi palma abierta, no creyendo que esto estuviese realmente ocurriendo.

No conseguía borrar mi sonrisa.

Pero las lágrimas estaban presentes al ver a Mikasa tendida en el suelo, sin vida.

La duda se hizo presente.

-Mikasa...

Todo lo que creía que era se ha deshecho sin problemas con simple agua primeriza cayendo de mis ojos abiertos.

-Je... Jeje...-era incapaz de "reír".

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Pero tampoco podía dejar de llorar.

La duda apretaba fuerte mi corazón...

-No lo... entiendo... Jejejeje...

... _ **Mikasa**_...

Levanté delicadamente la cabeza, viendo el hermoso cielo despejado dónde estaba ahora ella con él... feliz...

 _ **...¿realmente soy un monstruo?...**_

...

*1: El idioma en el que habla en este dialogo es ruso. Si os interesa, esto es lo que dice:

 **\- Porqué yo quiero ser libre.**

 **\- Tan libre cómo tú quieres ser.**

\- No te preocupes, Ackerman...

\- No te ocurrirá nada...

\- Tú y yo estamos en el mismo bando.

\- Quieres ser libre... Tú quieres ser libre... Cómo-

 **\- ¿Los monstruos pueden llorar?**


End file.
